battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
2,763
2,763 is a recurring number in the Battle for Dream Island series, most commonly used as the number of miles from where BFDI and a majority of BFDIA takes place to Yoyleland. In metric units, this distance translates to approximately 4,446.6 km. Michael says that the number 2763 refers to the number of offspring in each generation in the Huang family. Appearances * "The Glistening" - During the challenge (which is jumping as farthest as possible), Leafy uses her map in mid-air to transport to Yoyleland, thus winning the challenge with 2,763 miles. * "Get Digging" - Team No-Name has a lack of yoyleberries for the challenge, which is making Yoylestew. Firey exclaims that the yoyleberries are in Yoyleland, which is 2,763 miles away. * "Get in the Van" - During the intro, Leafy (now turned into metal from eating yoyleberries) comes back after a 2,763-mile walk to see Pin and Bubble. ** Another instance is when Ruby spins the challenge wheel and lands on "Reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain". As Needle questions where it is, Coiny brings up that it's 2,763 miles away. * BFDIA 6 Deleted Scenes - In one scene, both Book and Pencil worry about how the Clubhouse of Awesomeness is atop the Eiffel Tower, which is 2,763 miles away. * "Fortunate Ben" - During Liy's elimination, Remote mentions that Death P.A.C.T. has saved 2,763 lives. * "Return of the Rocket Ship" - Shortly after X crashes through the ground, Four states he is hurtling to the Earth's center at 2,763 miles per hour. ** Another instance is when Tennis Ball says the coordinates of the hidden treasure, which is 133,-8'2,-7.63'. (the first half, 1338, refers to the quote: "1338 days without eating" in "Hurtful!".) * "Don't Dig Straight Down" - Robot Flower says Golf Ball has been preventing iance from getting to the surface 2,763 times. Golf Ball states that each of those times lead to the creation of "beauty", which was a message. Near instances * "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" - One of the contests was to eat 2,634 chocolate balls. * "No More Snow!" - Needle takes out her Distance Tracker 2000 to check how far Yoyle Mountain is from where they are, which is 70 feet. She accidentally set it to the Evil Canyon as the destination. Coiny changes it, and it reveals that Yoyle Mountain is really 2,761 miles from their current location. * "The Long-lost Yoyle City" - Pin mentions that she is tired of walking, and asks: "Who here can throw really well?" Spongy replies: "Me!" Pin then asks Spongy if he can throw a twig 2,760 miles. * "Fortunate Ben" - Liy prevented 2,753 deaths. * In The Official Firey Plush IS ON SALE!, the magazine of "WIREY" shown is labeled "Issue 27 Vol. 63". * "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" - Fanny has 2,768 votes. Other uses * 2,763 is occasionally mentioned by Cary in his (non-BFDI) videos. An example is when he called Crafty7 "Crafty2763" in his TWOW series. * In TWOW 1A, Cary showed an example comment to explain how to vote, and the fake comment shown had 2,763 likes. * On the Jacknjellify Patreon, there is a $2,763 tier to meet the crew in person. References ja:2,763 Category:Running gags Category:Numbers